


Erik's Darn Cat (The Long-suffering Remix)

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has put up with many, many things from Erik over the years, but this cat might be the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik's Darn Cat (The Long-suffering Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magneto's Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507921) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> As ye ask, so shall ye receive.

The Xavier School has hosted many animals over the years. Even though Charles isn't much of a pet person, he generally can't bear to turn away animals that need homes when his school is already a haven for those who have no other place to go.

Although Charles makes sure that other people do all the caretaking of said animals, using various excuses of why he can't possibly contribute starting with "character-building" to "wheelchair" to "I can fire you."

Erik, of course, has had _opinions_ about each and every one of these animals when he comes on this far too infrequent visits. And by opinions, Charles means complaints. Very loud ones.

So naturally, after years and years of his very vocal hatred of companion animals, Erik does the logical thing and adopts a cat.

*

Charles doesn't actually find out about the cat until _after_ he has proposed to Erik, and Erik has accepted. Charles feels this is patently unfair of Erik to spring this on him. Charles had been looking forward to a fur-free retirement.

("Oh, God. You're not bringing it with us, are you?" asks Charles.

“Yes,” says Erik, in that tone that means that he’s prepared to fling around giant national monuments to get his way.)

And of course the little monster -- _Spot_ , who names their cat _Spot_ \-- decides that his favorite place to sit is Charles’s chair. No amount of shooing or water spritzing can deter him.

Charles has put up with many, many things from Erik over the years, but this cat might be the worst.

*

"What is he doing?" Charles asks one evening while he and Erik are watching _Wheel of Fortune_. The little monster had, instead of curling up on Charles’s lap and demanding pets, started sucking on Erik’s fingertip. "Why does he do that?"

"It's a nursing behavior," says Erik absently, looking down at Spot with that fond expression that he reserves only for the cat (Charles is not jealous. He’s not.) 

"It's probably because he was taken from his mother too early,” Erik continues.

A great many things suddenly make sense to Charles, but he’s too wise to actually say anything about it to Erik. "Ah," says Charles, neutrally.

Erik’s eyes immediately narrow in suspicion. "No," he says in a tone he probably thinks is stern. "Stop it."

"All right," says Charles magnanimously. He supposes it’s rather silly to be annoyed with a _cat_ , after all. 

He might even consider allowing Erik to get a second cat, for their anniversary.

As long as Erik cleans the litter box. That’s non-negotiable.


End file.
